Catherine
by Miss-moi-hehehe
Summary: The circus that Raul and Julia once belonged to, comes to town. Raul and Julia are faced with the memories they were trying to run away from. Rauloc


_Spash_

You listened as the first drop of the storm hit the still, clear, water of the pond, hidden deep inside the city of Paris. You sighed looking up at the grey, stormy sky. You knew you had to go back to your hotel soon, unless you wanted to be soaked.

But, maybe a little water wouldn't hurt. You looked into your reflection, staring back at you through the water. Your red hair began to sag as the rain drops came faster and harder from the sky. There was something that looked like a circus tent in the water. Confused, you took a closer look at the image. You turned around searching for it, when your eyes laid on a sign. _**Moon Circus**_… That was the circus you once belonged to. The one you left, the one you missed every moment of your life. Sometimes, you wished you could leave this whole beyblading thing behind, and go back to your old life. It was so much different when you were part of the circus. So much better.

Julia, was never as stressed then, as she was now. She was so much, nicer, fun to be around, and just all around better, when you were part of the circus. Everyone was so much better in the circus. You weren't saying you hated every member in the BBA, but… they we're just so different. And you didn't like it.

Also, you loved performing for people. When you were part of the circus, you could perform all year long. Now, the only competition was for a two months during the summer. You had to go 10 months without performing. It was awful.

Finally, you loved being part of a circus family, where no one had to compete to be the best at what they were good at. Since there was only one or two people with every talent, and if there was two, they did it together. Like you and Julia did. Now, there wasn't a big group of people supporting you, and cheering you on. Now, all that everyone cared about was being the best.

You really didn't even find beyblading that fun after all. It was just boring…, well at least it was to you, it wasn't to most people however.

No one understood, how badly you wanted to go back, how badly you wanted to go back to your old life. But you couldn't. It wasn't because they wouldn't let you leave the BBA, they would respect your decision to leave. It wasn't because they wouldn't let you back, they'd welcome you with open arms Well, everyone but one person. Which brought you to the reason you couldn't come back. Catherine.

You loved her. Well, at least, you used to. You weren't completely sure how you felt about her now. You had joined the BBA, in hope that maybe, if you left she'd realize how much she truly loved you. And it worked, or at least so you thought. She always would stare at you, and she blushed whenever you touched her. Hours before you were scheduled to leave, she had come up to you. She kissed you. Your heart fluttered as her soft lips, lightly brushed against yours. She confessed her love for you, as you confessed your love for her.

Then, the car came. You kissed her gently, and against your will it turned into a heated make-out session. Her hands rubbing your back, and your hands lifting that back of her shirt. You knew you had to go.

You broke a part, kissing her gently, for the last time. Then you began walking towards the car, after whispering I love you, in her ear. '_Wait, Raul, where are you going?' _ She called grabbing your hand. You turned, cocking an eyebrow. '_To the BBA…' _ Her once soft and confused eyes, turned, dark and full of anger. '_What!? After I confess my love for you, you just __**leave**_' You winced, trying to calm her down '_I'm sorry, Catherine, but I promised them, that I'd stay there for a year, and a promise is a promise.' _ You put your stroked her cheek, trying to get her eyes to calm, and they did. Her eyes fell, _'Then I guess, you don't really love me' 'Don't say that, I'll be back in a year, then I promise, we'll be happy, together.' _She pulled her hand off of you, _'No Raul. No, Don't come back after a year, please, just don't.' _And then, with that, she ran off. Her chestnut, shoulder length hair, coming out of her pony tail, and then flew behind her. Tears falling from her green eyes. Her blue dress, with blue ballet flats, and light blue ribbons up and down her arms and legs, covering her petite figure, became smaller and smaller as she disappeared into the distance. You were too shocked to say anything. The car honked, you turned to go into the car, when you saw one of her blue ribbons on the ground. You picked it up, and went into your car Julia, must have known what happened, because as soon as she saw you, she pulled you into a hug. Tears began falling down your face, as the car pulled away from your home.

You shook your head, trying to forget about it. You heard footsteps behind you. You turned to see Julia.

"You should come back to the hotel, Raul." You nodded and stood. With each step going farther and farther from all your memories.

_Sorry, it wasn't so good, I couldn't think of any other way to start it. Anyways, please review if you want me to continue. xox Dragonfly_


End file.
